In modern computer systems, authentication techniques, such as passwords, have become very important. However, password guessing and cracking tools have also become more capable. If someone is able to guess or hack a user's password, then they may be able to gain access to sensitive information, such as personal identity information or financial information. Therefore, it is generally recommended to use strong (or complex) passwords.
A strong password typically is a certain length and may contain characters of various types. There are many types of requirements for creating strong passwords. For example, a password may be required to be at least seven characters long, contain letters, contain numerals, and contain one or more symbols. In addition, a password may be required to be significantly different from previous passwords, not contain a name, and not be a common word or name. Known systems can provide a dialog window or list of rules through a graphical user interface to indicate the minimum requirements for entering a password.
Unfortunately, users are reluctant to create strong passwords because they can be difficult to remember or create. Instead, users tend to create passwords that are based primarily on a common word, or name. Even when users attempt to create a strong password, they often structure the password so that it is easily memorable. For example, if a user is required to create a password that is seven characters long and includes at least one number. Many users will merely create a password that contains six letters and one number, such as “password1.” Although stronger than a plain password, such passwords are still easily guessed.
In addition, known methods and systems often require a user to make multiple attempts at entering a password before they are able to satisfy all the applicable rules. This can be a tedious and frustrating experience for the users.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems that assist users in the entry of strong passwords.